Di bawah langit, kala itu
by JaeRinKyu
Summary: Tak pernah aku membayangkanya. Teman masa kecilku, Donghae, yang dulunya ceria, pintar, rajin dan disukai semua orang, kini telah berubah drastis... HaeHyuk story! YAOI. Oneshoot. RnR please?


**cast : HaeHyuk. Leeteuk as hyukkie's aunt.**

**Disclaimer : semua cast punya mama papanya. Cerita ini punya jaerin.**

**Warning : YAOI! BoyxBoy. OOC maybe. Bahasa berantakan. Don't like don't read!**

**HaeHyuk shipper,teriakan suara kaliaaan! ~  
**

* * *

**DIBAWAH LANGIT, KALA ITU..**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**ALL HYUKKIE P.O.V.**

Tak pernah aku membayangkanya. Teman masa kecilku, Donghae, yang dulunya ceria, pintar, rajin dan disukai semua orang, kini telah berubah drastis. Sejak kematian ayahnya, Donghae sering terlihat murung dan selalu mengindar dari keramaian. Bahkan nilai-nilainya yang dulu bagus kini telah turun drastis dan tingkat kehadiranya di kelas sangatlah jarang.

Aku menghampirinya yang tengah duduk sambil menatap langit biru lewat jendela,

"Anu.., hae..." sapa ku dengan penuh ragu-ragu.

"Emm, Ada apa?" jawabnya sinis.

"Apa kau.. Baik-baik saja..?", tanyaku.

"Apa bagimu.. aku terlihat sedang sakit..?" jawabnya masih dengan wajah yang sinis.

"Tapi dengan perubahanmu yang seperti ini..". kataku sambil melihat matanya.

"Jangan pedulikan aku, lebih baik kau urusi saja ususanmu sendiri..", ucap donghae.

"Aku ini temanmu akira, tidak bisakah bicarakan padaku apa masalahmu. Aku tahu kau dulu itu …",

Belum sempat aku melanjutkan pembicaraan Donghae memotongnya.

"Kau tahu? Kau tahu apa tentang aku..? Jangan pernah berlagak sok tau tentang diriku!", bentaknya sambil bangkit dari kursi dan memukul meja. Sejenak aku terdiam dan ada perasaan sakit yang mendalam terasa menusuk hati ini. Tanpa ku sadari, ternyata anak-anak di kelas memperhatikan kami. Donghae yang menyadari itupun berlari keluar dari kelas dengan wajahnya yang terlihat marah dan bercampur sedih.

Sampai pulang sekolah, Donghae tidak pernah lagi kembali ke kelas. Tanpa lama-lama aku pun berfikir mungkin ini adalah kesempatan yang bagus untuk mengetahui keadaannya sambil mengatarkan tasnya yang tertinggal di kelas ke rumahnya. Di depan rumahnya, aku melihat Teuki ahjumma sedang keluar dari rumah.

"Lama tidak bertemu, ahjumma".

"Owh, Hyukkie, lama tak bertemu..".

"Anu.. ahjumma, ini tasnya hae yang tertinggal di kelas." Kata ku sambil menyodorkan tas kepada bibi.

"mianhae membuatmu repot Hyukkie..".

"Emm, gwenchana, aku tidak merasa direpotkan kok", kataku sambil menggelengkan kepala. Lanjut ku berkata "Anu.. Ahjumma.. tentang perubahan Donghae".

"Hyukkie, bibi minta tolong padamu terus berikan dukungan kepada hae ne. Hae…. Sebenarnya dia itu…".

Langit sore yang mendung itu seakan ingin menangis untuk Donghae, Aku yang berada dibawah langit itu sambil mendengarkan semua cerita Ahjumma tentang Hae tidak kuat menahan kesedihan yang akhirnya membuat air mata ku keluar.

* * *

**DIBAWAH LANGIT, KALA ITU..**

**.  
**

**.**

Seminggu berlalu dan Hae tidak pernah kembali ke kelas sejak saat itu. Perasaan bersalah dan sedih terasa bercampur ke dalam hati ini. Karena kegiatan klub, hari ini aku pulang jam setengah 6 sore dan bergegas berlari ke rumah sebelum gelap. Di danau tempat dulu aku sering bermain dengan Hae, aku melihat Hae sedang duduk sambil menatap langit di atas danau dengan tatapan mata yang kosong seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

Bergegas aku menghampirinya dan ketika sampai ia menatapku lalu kemudian bangkit dari tempat duduk dan pergi tanpa menyapaku sama sekali.

"T-Tunggu Hae-ah..!" panggil ku sambil menarik pelan bajunya.

Dengan wajah sebal Hae berkata, "Lepaskan…".

Aku termenung sambil melihat mata sedihnya dari balik belakang tubuhnya,

"Aku bilang lepaskann..!'' Bentak hae yang terlihat seperti semakin kesal.

"Tidak..! sampai kapan kau akan terus begini?, Kau hanya menerima semuanya di dalam hati tanpa pernah berbagi dengan orang lain, kau bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!" Bentaku sambil menangis kepadanya.

* * *

Flashback ke masa lalu dimana saat itu bibi menceritakan semuanya kepadaku, "…Hae, sebenarnya dia itu mengalami depresi yang telah lama dia simpan di dalam hati, sebelum ayahnya meninggal, ayahnya sering mabuk–mabukan dan sering pulang malam dan terkadang memukul ibu, Hae dan juga adik perempuanya. Hal itu membuat Ibu Donghae depresi berat dan terkadang seperti orang gila yang menghancurkan barang-barang di rumahnya, ayahnya hae juga meninggal gara-gara mabuk-mabukan. Bibi menawarkan untuk hae dan adiknya tinggal di rumah bibi, tapi.. ia tidak ingin membiarkan ibunya sendirian dalam kondisi yang seperti itu. Karena tekanan itulah kini Hae pasti sangat depresi berat dan bibi khawatir akan kondisi mentalnya saat ini" Ucap bibi pada saat itu.

* * *

"Aku tahu semuanya.. tentang kau dan keluargamu.." lanjutku berbicara kepada Hae.

Hae sempat terkejut dan lalu menjawab, "Baguslah kalau kau sudah tau, dan sekarang aku minta padamu, jangan mencampuri urusanku lagi..". Lalu aku berkata,

"Beginikah..? Beginikah Hae yang aku kenal? Hae yang pada saat kecil mengatakan padaku untuk melepaskan semua kesedihanku dengan membaginya? Inikah Hae?" Bentak ku sambil menangis kepadanya.

"Kau ini.. itu semua sudah tidak…."

Belum sempat Hae berbicara aku memotongnya dengan nada tinggi dan menangis,

"Aku menyukaimu… Aku mencintaimu… Aku mencintaimu yang dulu, tak bisakah kau mengerti perasaan ini, Aku tidak ingin kau seperti ini, Aku ingin kau kembali seperti dulu dimana saat kita tersenyum bersama!".

"Aku mohon kembalikan donghae yang dulu… hae…" Ucap ku sambil menangis memohon di kakinya. Saat itu Kata-kata ku yang keras memecah heningnya petang yang kala itu merubah langit menjadi Merah kekuningan. Dan di bawah langit itu, di tepi danau ini hanya ada aku dan hae yang menangis bersama.

**DIBAWAH LANGIT, KALA ITU..**

**.  
**

**.**

Malamnya di saat hujan yang cukup deras, ponsel ku berdering dan dari nada deringnya aku tahu kalau ini adalah hae.

"Dong.. hae?" tanyaku padanya.

"hyukkie.. Aku.. terimakasih untuk kata-katamu tadi sore".

"Emm.. tidak apa-apa, aku senang kalau sudah mau mendengarkan aku" jawabku.

"Anu hyukkie.. Aku sudah mengatakan pada ibu, sepertinya besok kami akan pindah ke rumah nenek di desa. Ibu bilang tinggal di kota akan membuat kami terigat kenangan buruk itu..".

"Emm, begitukah.. lalu.. bagaimana denganmu..?" tanyaku.

"Demi kebaikan ku ibu menyuruh ku untuk pergi juga.". Sejenak aku terdiam dan menjawab,

"Emm.. Kau harus melakukan itu..".

"hyukkie, tidak apakah..?" tanya akira padaku.

Dengan nada ceria aku menjawab "Tenang saja, aku ini lebih tegar dripada yang kau lihat. Asalkan kau harus kembali suatu hari nanti yahh.." ucap ku.

"Pasti, pasti aku akan kembali.." katanya.

"Emm, Akan kutunggu.. ya sudah tidurlah, besok kau harus berangkat pagi, kan?".

"Iya, jaga dirimu baik-baik, Hyukkie". Pesannya padaku.

"Iya, kau juga, hae".

Ponsel sudah berhenti menyampaikan kata-katanya. Aku bangkit dari ranjang dan kemudian membuka jendela, lalu berkata sambil menatap langit hujan dengan nada menangis pelan "Kenapa..? Padahal aku bilang aku pasti akan tegar, tapi nyatanya rasa sedih ini membuat mataku menangis. Hae.. bagaimana denganmu..?".

Esoknya di kelas, aku sadar kalau bangku hae mulai hari ini tidak akan pernah terisi lagi. Absen kelas mulai berjalan, ketika nama hae disebutkan, serentak dengan hae yang membuka pintu kelas sambil terengah-engah seperti habis berlari dan lalu berkata dengan senyum di wajahnya, "Mianhae..Hah..Hah.. Aku…Hah Terlambat". Seosangnim dan teman-teman lainya hanya tertawa melihat tingkah konyol hae kala itu, "Ya.. itu adalah senyum yang telah lama tidak ia perlihatkan kepada semua orang." Pikir ku sambil tersenyum.

Di perjalanan pulang hae berkata kalau ibunya berubah pikiran dan memperbolehkan hae untuk tetap di kota bersama bibinya.

"Heh? Begitukah..? Aku menyesal menangis semalam.." Responku dengan nada kesal setelah mendengar ceritanya. hae berlari kedepan dan kemudian menghadapku sambil tersenyum lalu berkata,

"Bagaimana kalau mulai saat ini kau menjadi namjachinguku, lee..hyuk..jae".

"Heh.. Hehhhh? Siapa yang ingin menjadi pacarmu, huh!" kataku sambil sedikit sombong.

"Heh.. begitukah? Kalau begitu.. aku akan mencari orang lain" ledek hae sambil berlari.

"Heeehh Tu-Tunggu hae, Jangan berlari.." kataku sambil mengejarnya. S

enyum, canda dan tawaan kami keluarkan seakan menebus semua penat kami selama ini. Di bawah langit sore yang cerah saat itu, sekaan menjadi saksi… kisah kami.

.

.

- - - **END**- - -

* * *

**A/N : annyeong! Ini selingan aja sambil nungguin blog series :p bikinnya juga iseng hihi. Mian ya kalo agak ga sesuai sama yang kalian harepin. Etapi… yaudahlah namanya juga usaha #apasih. Gimme ur review readers.. jebal. btw Thanks before:)**


End file.
